Take On Me
|artist = ''a''-h''a'' |year = 1985 |mode = Solo |dg = |mashup = Unlockable on all consoles |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc = Violent Violet |gc = (Remake) (Remake) (Arrows) |pictos = 77 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |lc = Broom (Remake) |perf = Jeremy Paquet |audio = |dura= 3:40 |kcal= 24}}"Take On Me" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a young man with purple hair. He is wearing a golden bandanna, a red and blue varsity jacket, black pants, and black and blue shoes. Remake His remake showcases him in a darker shade, and his face is no longer as visible in the original. Takeonme coach 1@2x.png|Original Takeonme coach 1 big.png|Remake Background (Wii/PS3) The background is red, blue, and purple, in a circular gradient. In the middle are some slow spinning triangles, which are white and are briefly transparent. Around are some white flashing lights, and slow steaming smoke. The reflection of the score gauges and the dancer are seen on the floor. At the end, the dancer is "absorbed" by the triangle with a swirl animation. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version, the lights are differently animated, and they have different colors (purple on the left and red on the right). The floor is covered in smoke to make the triangle look floating. Remake In the remake, the background looks slightly darker, and the coach simply fades away at the end instead of getting "absorbed". Mashup Take On Me has an unlockable Mashup on . It features only male dancers. Dancers *''Take On Me'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Take On Me'' *''Dagomba'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Take On Me'' *''Dagomba'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go GM' *''Crazy Christmas *''Hey Ya'' *'''''Take On Me *''Dagomba'' *''Take On Me'' Gold Move Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Spin in a counterclockwise direction with your arms open out. Takeonme gm 1.png|Gold Move Takeonme gm 1.gif|Gold Move in game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Throw both arms out. (Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go) Takeonmemu gm 1.png|Gold Move Takeonmemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in game Appearances in Mashups Take On Me ''is featured in the following Mashups: * 'Take On Me' * ''Jailhouse Rock * Livin’ la Vida Loca * Rock Lobster Trivia *''Feel This Moment'' by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera samples a part of this song. *In the Mashup s icon in the Specials menu, the dancer for Crying Blood can be seen, but she does not appear in the Mashup. ** However, on the Xbox 360, she is replaced by Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (who actually makes an appearance in the Mashup). ** Also, Crazy Christmas is in his C2 form instead of his C3 form, as it is in the original square. This probably happens because only C2 appears in the Mashup. * The Mashup only features male dancers, making it the first all-male Mashup. The second such Mashup was It’s My Birthday’s, followed by the Mashups of You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) and Macarena. * The dancer appears in the background of Teenage Dream on a poster. * In the Mashup, the Gold Move done with Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go was not originally a Gold Move. ** Instead, Dagomba s original Gold Move was removed in its place. The reason is unknown. ** Additionally, Hey Ya has two pictograms more than in the original routine. They were made exclusively for the Mashup. * In , the dancer swirls away in a circle at the end of the routine. However, this is not the case in the remake. Instead, he turns black and the whole scene fades away. * When the Mashup is viewed on the menu when it has not been unlocked yet, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go replaces Crying Blood on the icon. * On the Xbox 360 version, the preview audio starts at the first instrumental part and not at the chorus (unlike on other consoles and in following games). Gallery Game Files takeonme jd3 cover generic.png|''Take On Me'' Takeonmemu cover generic.png|''Take On Me'' (Mashup) Takeonme jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Take On Me'' (Remake) takeonme_cover@2x.jpg| cover Takeonme ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' Takeonme golden ava.png|Golden avatar Takeonme diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar takeonme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots takeonme jd3 menu xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) takeonme jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Takeonme jd3 gameplay xbox360 2.PNG| gameplay (Xbox 360) takeonme jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) takeonme jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) takeonme jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) takeonme jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) takeonme jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) takeonme jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) takeonme jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images Takeonme promo coach.png|Promotional coach Takeonme promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements takeonme beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 takeonme beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Takeonme beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others takeonme teenagedream cameo.png|The dancer on a poster in Teenage Dream Takeonmemu jd3 menu locked.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' in place of Crying Blood on the Mashup s menu icon Videos Official Music Video A-ha - Take On Me (Official Video) Teasers Take On Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Take On Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Take On Me - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Take On Me - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Take On Me - Just Dance Now Take On Me - Just Dance 2016 Take On Me - Just Dance 2017 Take On Me - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Take On Me (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Take On Me (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Take On Me - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Take On Me - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Internet Famous